


l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [25]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mind Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sharing a Bed, Telepathy, glomp!, surprisingly functional relationship, the master is an actual cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans





	l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux

The Doctor is reading in bed; all serious concentration on the dull text.

The Master watches them. Mind shielded, he readies his aim and his muscles, then POUNCES.

The Doctor YELPS, falls sideways onto mounds of pillows, book goes flying.

The Master’s body warm and heavy on the Doctor’s, they tangle together, combatting hugs with kisses, kisses with tickles.

The Doctor finally pushes him off; he leans back in, LICKS THEIR GLASSES.

“Yeughh!”

“Specs. Off.”

The Doctor grins, obeys.

The Master unshields, SLAMS his mind into theirs.

To the Doctor’s burning brain, it tastes like music. They unshield fully: _Allons-y!_


End file.
